Hurt
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: Raven accidently hurts Beast Boy when he annoys her with one joke to many. What will happen next? BBRAE. First actual songfic that's not a parody.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera. If you do, I'm forced to call you a nay ho chun. And it goes double if you actually think I have her permision to use her in this one shot song fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about the middle of the afternoon at Titans' Tower. Robin and Cyborg were playing the Gamestation with Starfire cheering her boyfriend on. Raven was sitting at the dinner table reading a book, or she would be if it wasn't for a certain green team member.

"So the porcupine said to the cactus, 'All right, I get your point." Beast Boy joked to Raven once again, and she was beyond annoyed. She had been trying to read her book for the past ten minutes. Ten minutes of that jolly green midget telling her lame joke after lame joke and she finally lost it.

"Enough!" She roared with her eyes glowing. "I've had it with your stupid jokes, Beast Boy. I've been sitting here trying to finish my book, but I can't. Can you guess why? Don't bother trying to answer because we wouldn't want to stress that pea size brain of your's. I'll just spell it out." Raven growled. She incased Beast Boy in a black aura, "Y-" pulling her arm back, "O-" and swinging it forward like she was throwing her last pitch for a no-hitter in Game 7 of the World Series with the score 1-0, "U!"

Normally the other three titans wouldn't turn around to look, but, this time they did for one reason. They heard a sickening snap followed by a pop as the jade skinned prankster body collided with the kitchen counter top. Neither Cyborg nor Robin bothered to pause the game as they ran to investigate why Beast Boy howled in pain. His right arm was at an angle and it was obvious his left shoulder had been dislocated.

Raven sat there stunned. Unable to comprehend that she seriously injured the tofu loving titan. Everybody was moving so fast and she just stayed in her seat and they were now talking in a foreign dialectic. For some reason Robin began yelling at her and the only thing she could make out was her name.

"I'll be in my room." she said numbly before she stalking out of the room like she was half-dead. Robin was about to give chase but a firm grip on his shoulders both by Cyborg and Starfire told him that he shouldn't say a word to her until later, much later.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The violet haired titan was sitting in her room attempting to meditate for the past few hours, unfortunately that was impossible. Her emotions were to wild yet they were screaming the same thing. 'You hurt Beast Boy.' Since plan A wasn't working she decided to go for plan B. She carefully exited her room and went into the common room to make some tea. While she waited for the water to boil the door slid open and she froze.

"Hey, Raven," said Cy as he made his way to the kitchen. "I was wondering where you were."

"Cyborg, I don't want to hear it."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say a word about you unnecessarily blowing up or misusing your powers and how you should have known better then to do that."

"Your saying a lot for someone not saying anything."

"Well it's either me not saying something calmly or have Robin blow up on you after walking out on him."

"Speaking of Robin where is he?"

"Star took him out for a few hours so he'll cool off while waiting for B.B. to wake up." Raven looked down ashamed of herself for a moment before looking back up.

"How is he?"

"Well we were able to set his arm and put it in a cast. His shoulder is going to have some swelling for a few days considering he had a dislocated shoulder. Other then that he's in good shape." During this conversation the tea kettle starting whistling and she fixed herself a cup.

"I better go back into my room."

"If you need help to relax, why don't you listen that one CD B.B. got you for Christmas?"

"Yeah an already open Christina Aguilera CD. He must had really put a lot of thought into picking that one for me from his collection."

"Actually he doesn't like her music."

"Then why did he open it?"

"I can't tell you that, you'll have to find that one out for yourself. But you might want to talk to Beast Boy as soon as he wakes up."

"Why?"

"I don't know if he said it or not, but, before I put him under I swore I heard him mumble he probably should just leave."

"Oh." Raven said in a monotone voice as she left to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had finished her tea and that didn't really help her. She couldn't meditate, the herbal tea hadn't helped. So she figured why not. It wouldn't hurt and listen to that Ain't No Other Man CD. During the first couple songs she slowly started to ease up and decided to see if the cover had any of the lyrics to the songs. The moment she opened it up two notes fell out. Curious to what they were she picked them up. The first was an unexpected one.

_**Dear Raven,**_

_**You have one hell of a guy here. I don't even think my own husband would fly halfway around the world just to do something special for me. He had me sign song 19 on this cover. When I asked him why he told me that he heard that song on the radio and instantly thought of you. He's special, don't let this guy ever go.**_

_**Christina Aguilera**_

He got Christina Aguilera to autograph inside the cover? She quickly flipped the pages and found that he actually got her to sign it. Now wondering what was on the other note she read it.

_**Dear Rae,**_

_**I'm sorry I opened this CD. I'm sure Robin is griping at me about not giving stuff that's already opened, but I had to do it because I wanted Christina to sign the nineteenth song inside the cover. I hope you'll get why this song makes me think of you. Because in all honesty. I'm in love with you, Raven. I will devote both my heart and soul to you. I hope you love me too.**_

_**Beast Boy a.k.a. Garfield **_

_**Former member of The Doom Patrol, current member of The Teen Titans**_

Beast Boy loves Raven? The court jester is in love with the queen of darkness? The smiling guy has feelings for the creepy girl? The team's light hearted jokester is infatuated with the dark, gloomy, sorceress? No matter how she asked herself it didn't change the fact Raven was surprised by his words. And he never did anything to surprised her. She had to know what the song sounded like. So she went to her CD player and put it on number 19. She looked at the back of the case to find the songs title 'Hurt'.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face _

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away _

_If only I knew what I know today _

_Ooh, ooh_

These opening lines made her remember what happened right after the Trigon incident when they got back to the tower. After a small celebration and they were going to bed and he stopped her before she entered her room. He told her that he was proud she was on the team, and she gave him a sarcastic comment then left.

_I would hold you in my arms _

_I would take the pain away _

_Thank you for all you've done _

_Forgive all your mistakes _

_There's nothing I wouldn't do _

_To hear your voice again _

_Sometimes I wanna call you _

_But I know you won't be there_

This probably had more of a metaphorical meaning to their relationship then anything. He always did turn to her when ever he had an injury. She took away the pain it caused him. Not to mention every time he did something stupid that involved her she forgave him. No matter how big. And there was always some small traitorous part deep down inside her that always relished how he always gave her attention. Despite how much she told him to stop bugging her by telling her jokes that piece of her was glad he never did; and it didn't want it to end.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you _

_For everything I just couldn't do _

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

This part of the song held so much truth it shook Raven to the very core as her eyes welled up with tears that where screaming to be shed. All he ever wanted was to make her happy. To see her smile, and what did she do. She always hurt him, and now that she found out he was in love with her she realized that maybe he no longer loved her.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit _

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss _

_And it's so hard to say goodbye _

_When it comes to this, oooh_

This shed truth from both her life on Azarath and her life on Earth. She felt broken inside when she no longer had her mother and her home planet. Now that she had Earth and her friends, she'll probably be broken if she lost them, too. Especially, Beast Boy.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do _

_To have just one more chance _

_To look into your eyes _

_And see you looking back_

If there was a time Raven need her mom it was now. She needed help to sort her feelings. She heard somewhere a girl will always need her mother, and at this time they were right. What she would give to have the women she saw back when she let the team know about the prophecy.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you _

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, ohh_

_If I had just one more day _

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you _

_Since you've been away _

_Ooh, it's dangerous _

_It's so out of line _

_To try and turn back time_

She did her hurt herself. And if that annoying little green elf did leave she would be paying the price. Not to the others, but, to herself. She didn't want to run into him years from now and tell him she missed him. She wasn't going to let him leave. Because if he did her world would without doubt shatter. Raven already let the world collapse around her once, and Raven wasn't about to let it happen again.

_I'm sorry for blaming you _

_For everything I just couldn't do _

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

A single tear rolled down her cheek as the song ended. She knew what needed to be done. Even though a part of her was reluctant to do so. Raven was so into the song she didn't notice there was knocking at her door or somebody was talking.

"Raven, will you let me in because we need to talk about this afternoon." Robin demand in a raised voice. The door opened and he was glad she finally took the hint that he wasn't going to leave.

"About time you…. Raven, where are you going?" Robin asked as the half-demon blew right past him and ran down the corridor at top speed. The boy wonder was upset because this was the second time today she left while he was wanting to talk to her, only this time around she didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence. Thankful that Star and Cy weren't here to stop him as he gave chase.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire was on her way to the common room to get Beast Boy something to eat. He had been out for quite a while and just woke up extremely hungry. That was when she saw Raven running in her direction.

"Friend Raven, Robin is…" The Tamarain princess was shocked to say the least. The only other female on the team always acknowledged her. Even when Raven was reading a book. She continued to watch as Raven made a turn that led to the Med. Wing. Robin then came up beside her and was huffing and puffing. Who knew Raven could run so fast?

"Star, did you see which way Raven went?"

"Yes, she headed towards the medical wing, Robin."

"Oh great this can't be good. Star, we need to stop her." Robin said catching his second wind and took off again with his girlfriend close behind.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cy was watching a still groggy Beast Boy who was sitting up with the beds aid when Raven busted into the room. Whatever made the green titan want to go back to sleep left as Raven said his name. He was scared because the tone she used was similar to whenever she was mad at him.

"Raven, I'm sorry…" he never got to finish his apology because she launched herself at him and silently sobbed into his chest while trying to wrap her arms around his body. Not understanding what got into her the changeling took his unbroken arm and stroke her back in a effort to calm her because she stared to shake. Cyborg felt like he was intruding so he left and shut the door behind him. Beast Boy took a few moments to let everything that was happening sink in before he gently pushed Raven up so he can see her face, and when he did he saw how puffy her eyes were and that her nose was starting to become red.

"Why are you crying, Rae?"

"Because I hurt myself when I hurt you."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mechanical member of the team left the Med. Bay in a effort to give Raven and Beast Boy some privacy. He left the door slightly open so he could listen in. That was when the last two Titans came around the corner.

"Cyborg, where's Raven." Robin demanded.

"She's in there." The team leader was about to go in when a hand stopped him. "Leave them alone, Rob, they need to talk without you hounding them so just listen." Robin gave a quizzical look, but, decided to heed Cyborg's advice. The three of them paid close attention while they watched Beast Boy lift Raven off of him.

"Why are you crying, Rae?"

"Because I hurt myself when I hurt you."

"It's about time." Cyborg whispered and the other two looked at him. He just simply pointed back to the room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy nervously rubbed the back of his neck as a blush formed on his face.

"I see you finally got around to listening to the CD."

"Yes I did. Now I know why you were so insistent on getting me to listen to it that day."

"Yeah. That was what my Christmas Present to you was. Telling you I loved you."

"Do you still love me?" said Raven noticing he used past tense.

"Of course I do, Rae. I love you with every ounce of my being." Raven once again flung herself at Beast Boy this time with her arms around his neck and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Then something odd happened. Her entire body started to glow in a blue aura. The pain and soreness faded away as bruises healed and bones reconnect to each other. Noticing this Raven pulled away but still had her arms around his neck.

"Rae, did you just heal me?"

"I think I did, but, I didn't use my hands."

"I'm sorry for earlier, I should have known you didn't want…" Beast Boy was silenced by a single finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have overreacted and I shouldn't blame you for me getting angry." Beast Boy started to lean in close and Raven did the same, before their lips made contact he whispered low enough just for her to hear.

"You know the guys are watching?"

"Let them." she answered as their lips connected for a gentle, loving first kiss. They pulled away and gave the other a warm smile before a black aura shut the door to the medical bay completely.


End file.
